


Powers

by needtakehave



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lay in the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers

Peter was talking to Ricky about something. _His powers,_ she thought. She could see the blue light from where she sat in the room next to them. It was cold and dark. Just the way she liked it. Once she had liked the sun, now the glassiness of the cold had become her constant companion. It made her feel at home. It made her feel alive. Going outside the room, outside into the world, with people, anywhere, made her insides want to crawl out from where they were and destroy her. She shuddered at the thought. Even then her innards hurt more than she could say. She could barely conceal the pain. Only the cold made it bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
